It started with a punch and a kiss
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: Lavi and Kanda's relationship was a strange one to say the least. Still, it was fun while it lasted.


Just a short story on how Lavi and Kanda's relationship could be like.

Hope you like it.

Their relationship was a strange one. They did not think about it. It just happened. One thing they remembered was that it started out with a punch and a kiss.

How did _that _happen? Well, they were in a corridor void of all people. Lavi was once again annoying Kanda and Kanda had punched him after having lost all self control. Next thing he knew, he was trapped between Lavi and the wall.

Lavi had placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked away, leaving the Japanese stunned. Afterwards, things just simply developed from there until the point they were sleeping together.

**Lavi**

This was one of the few nights that Lavi could not sleep, entranced by the beauty of the person in his arms. This was also one of the rare times where Lavi was awake and Yuu was not.

His left arm was around Yuu's waist and Yuu was resting his head on the Bookman Junior's chest, one arm sprawled across his abdomen. The other arm was by his side. Lavi used his free hand to move Yuu's hair out of his face carefully in order not to wake the sleeping Exorcist.

"What do I feel for you, Yuu?" Lavi murmured softly, running his hand through Yuu's soft, blue hair. He smiled.

He loved Yuu's hair. It was beautiful, just like its owner. It seemed to change to different shades of blue at different times, though it was never light blue. Mostly though, it was a dark and a deep shade of blue. Others may not have realised it, but Lavi did.

Others may see their relationship as love but Lavi knew better and he knew that Yuu does too. No, it was not love they felt for each other. It was never love.

Want? Maybe.

Need? Perhaps.

Lust? Yes.

Love? Never.

What they feel for each other was something only they could understand. It was not something any random person could know or feel. They may have liked each other a little too much on a few occasions but those feelings never last.

The next day, Lavi awoke to find Yuu gone. It was always like this. Yuu would always leave before the red haired Exorcist woke up. This way, no one would know about them. It was their little secret.

After getting ready, Lavi walked out of his room with his usual grin plastered on his face. Moving through the crowd, the eighteen year old teen finally got to the cafeteria where he knew Yuu would be.

He saw Allen talking to Yuu, well more like quarrelling, and the usual feeling of possessiveness came over him as it always did when he saw _his _Yuu talking to someone else aside from him.

No, he was not jealous. Why should he be jealous? Yuu would never flirt or cheat on him with someone else, considering their relationship was not even real. He had no need to worry. But Yuu was his and he did not want to lose Yuu to anyone even if he did not love him.

"Hey, Yuu-chan, Allen, what are you two-" Lavi's word were cut short as the tip of Mugen was directed at his neck.

"Don't call me by my first name," he warned, sheathing Mugen as the other Exorcist nodded wearily.

He slid into the seat beside Yuu and muttered quietly so only Yuu could hear. "You did not seem to mind last night or the night before or when we're alone."

A tint of pink appeared on Yuu's pale cheek. He whispered back harshly. "Well, it's not at night now and we're not alone either!"

Lavi did not answer but he smiled. How he loved being the only one who could make Yuu blush. He loved being the only one who could make Yuu feel all sort of things though he was not _the one _as Yuu had so fondly told him one night.

Truth be told, he did not care who _the one _was. For now, that person did not exist. There was only him, only Lavi, and Yuu belonged to him and no one else.

However, Yuu could also make him feel all sorts of things. He hated it yet he loved it and he knew that Yuu felt exactly like he did. They could not live without each other but they did not need each other to live.

Yuu was Lavi's toy to play with. Without Yuu, Lavi would be constantly bored. Yuu was there to keep him entertained, to let him have all the fun he wanted while still remembering to go back and complete his logs.

This was what his relationship with Yuu was. It was a game, nothing more, nothing less.

**Kanda**

His relationship with the Bookman Junior was, simply put, indescribable.

No, it was not indescribable in the sense that they were madly in love and that Lavi was doing romantic things like candle lit dinner on a cruise ship. No, in fact, they were not in love. Not in the slightest bit.

Kanda looked up slightly from the book that he was reading. His companion was sitting at a table, writing down things into his logs. Saturday mornings were mostly like this, except when there were missions. Kanda would read books and Lavi would write his logs.

Afterwards, they would just hang out around the Black Order or chat and sometimes maybe more. All in all, they spent Saturdays together; a day reserved for each other.

It felt good like this; knowing someone would be there to spend the Saturdays with you. It felt good knowing you would never be lonely on Saturdays. Maybe that was why Kanda liked Saturdays though he would rather die than admit it.

There are also some other things that he would never admit. Firstly, it was that fact that he was, as Lavi was, possessive. He absolutely hates it when the red-haired Exorcist flirts with every single female he sees ranged between aged ten to forty.

He had considered slashing one teenage girl up when she kissed Lavi on the lips not so accidentally on a mission.

Also, he would never admit he loves how the other Exorcist would kiss him passionately... how Lavi would run his hand through his silky hair so gently as if caressing an injured bird...

Despite all of that, he still was not in love with Lavi. Yes, he loved Lavi but he was not in love with Lavi. It was simple to understand, really.

Lavi's was Kanda's toy and vice versa. Lavi was there to keep the loneliness away from Kanda. With continuous bugging, Kanda would never be left alone and as annoying as it was, he liked it.

He hated the bitter solitude of sitting alone in his room with nothing to do and no one to talk to. But with Lavi there, there was no way he could feel that again.

Lavi was a tool to keep loneliness away from him and he was a tool to keep boredom away from Lavi. That is why they love each other. They drove away the things they each hated; loneliness and boredom.

And as much as Kanda would like it to be so, Lavi was not _the one_. Who was this mysterious person? Honestly, Kanda has not got a clue. As far as he was concern, it was his soul mate and Lavi was definitely not whoever it was.

The happy-go-lucky Exorcist was just far too different from him and he could never understand the guy anyway. The Bookman Junior was just a distraction in his life; an escape to feel alive.

To Kanda, their relationship was nothing more than a part of his life, albeit a good one. It will be stored in his memory when it was over but he will never miss it or wish it back.

**Normal**

A few years later, after Earl got defeated, it was not a surprise that Bookman and Lavi were to leave. When they met at the door of the Black Order, it shocked them both that it had actually hurt to say goodbye.

Lavi walked a few feet behind his grandfather, smiling happily though with a bruise spotting his uncovered eye.

Turning back for a last glance at the place he had stayed at for so long, Lavi smiled once again.

"It was fun while it lasted and I think I love you."

Lavi laughed. With those words, he bid the Black Order and Lavi adios.

Back at the Order, Kanda slid against down a wall.

"Kaasan, you have always told me not to go too deep into love. I should have listened," Kanda said to the empty corridor, a smile upon his face. The feeling of Lavi's lips against his was still lingering on his lips.

Their relationship started with a punch and a kiss... so of course it had to end with a punch and a kiss.

**End **


End file.
